


Realms collide

by Norse98



Category: Mortal Kombat - Fandom
Genre: Gen, OC Leads, many more characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norse98/pseuds/Norse98
Summary: What happens when daughter of Sub-zero meets the daughter of Skarlet and Erron Black? Realms watch out as Clear Cloud and EJ Black begin there journey in the world of Mortal Kombat.
Relationships: Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero/Original Female Character(s), Past relationship - Relationship, skarlet/erron black
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Tundra

1 week ago....  
“You disappoint me, Clear” she heard his voice taunt. It echo around the chamber walls, bouncing from one to the next, making it impossible to pinpoint where it was coming from. “12 years. 12 years of the finest training the Lin Kuei can offer, and this is the best you can do. Pathetic.” Don’t listen to his word. His voice.  
“We’ve been at this for hours now. Your face is bloody, body bruise, it only a matter of time before you just give out.” He was right, Clear’s body ached like nothing she had ever felt before, one more strong blow to her face or torso and she’d drop like sack of dirt. She couldn’t think about that, she had to think about HIM. We’re he is. Listen not to his voice. But to his steps.  
“You embarrass me not only as a member of the Lin Kuei....  
He’s close.  
“Not only as my apprentice....  
He’s very close.  
“But also as my daughter!”  
Boot scrape. Left side. Clear barley has time to duck before the frozen fist of Sub-Zero came flying at her. From her now crouched position, Clear freezer her left foot, slamming it square into his gut. The Grandmaster grunts, falling to his knees. With no hesitation Clear slammed her knee into his face, blood bursts from his nose as Sub-Zero falls back on the cold stone floor. For a brief moment all he can see is red from the blood in his eyes, once it clear he was face with figure of his daughter-Clear Winter Cloud-standing above him. Her cut and bloody face had a neutral expression on it, in her left hand was a tomahawk made of ice pointing right at his Adam’s apple   
“No Hesitation” Sub-zero began   
“No Mercy” Clear continued   
“The Clan is part of you”  
“And I am part of the Clan”  
“This is the Creed”  
“To betray it is death”  
Clear moves her tomahawk from his throat and offers her hand to her farther. He takes it and she helps him up. They keep the hand clasped together. They finish the oath in unison  
“For Earthrealm”  
“For the Clan”  
“For the Lin Kuei”  
Sub-Zero smiles slightly at his child-She was 16 but still-he takes his hand out of hers and places it on her shoulder “Welcome to the Lin Kuei....Tundra”

Now….  
Clear sighed. It had been a week since she had officially become a member of the Lin Kuei and....nothing had really changed. The halls were the same, the people were the same, the sparing, the mediation, the cold.... all the same. The only real difference was nobody called her Clear anymore, it was Tundra now. The name that was once her father was now hers. It was special in the Lin Kuei: only cryomancers could take certain names, in her family the Oldest son would take the name Sub-zero, while the youngest would be given the name Tundra. If the Elder brother died and had no heir-like in her farther case- then the names passers to the younger brother and Tundra get passed on to their eldest son. Clear was Sub-zero only child, meaning she is the first female to ever hold the name Tundra. She feel honoured, but she thought the feeling would be, well...a little more overwhelming.

“Tundra, Grandmaster requires your presents” Clear Snaps out of her mind and turn to her fellow Clan member, a man by the name Pick. She’d had been sitting outside, on the edge of the mountain we’re the temple resides. When the snow wasn’t too heavy, she like to sit, letting the snowflakes kiss her tanned skin. She rose to her feet “Best not keep him waiting” she grab her mouth guard and headband and begins to follow Pick back to the temple. As they walked, she strapped the mouth guard on, making sure it was secured. She then slid the headband over her head, she touch the front to make sure the Lin Kuei symbol was in the centre of her forehead. She smooth down her clothing which consisted of a dark blue tunic, matching Baggy pants and black boots. Strapped to either side of the pants were two Tomahawk handles. In peace always be prepared, he farther always said. They reached the two massive stone doors that leads to the Grandmaster throne room. Pick bowed to Clear “He wishes to speak to you alone”  
“Thank you, Pick” Clear bowed back. With some effort, Clear pushed the doors open. The air outside the temple is cold. The air inside the temple was cold. Somehow the air in the throne room was even colder. If not for her cryomancer blood, she’d be shivering like crazy. There were many steps up to the throne, she quickly jogged up them, her footsteps echoing. Sub-zero didn’t move or make any noise as his daughter ascended the stairs. When she reach the top, Clear dropped to one knee and bowed her head. “Grandmaster”  
“Tundra” Sub-Zero said rising from his chair, he walk closer to Clear and place a hand on her shoulder “Rise, my child. We must talk” Clear did as she was told and rose back to her feet and look her farther in the eyes. She was shocked. He was smiling. “Is every okay, farther?” Clear asked confused. Sub-Zero drop his hand from her shoulder, he walked back to his chair and pick something up from the right armrest. Some sort of disc? Clear thought.   
“We have received a message from the Special Forces” her farther said. Clear realised the disc was a SF communicator, it was a newer model. When her mom was alive, she was a member of the Special Forces and Clear remembered vaguely that she use to have one similar. Huh. Mother. It been a while since she had come to the front of Clear mind. “What’s it say?” Clear asked shaking the thoughts out of her head. Sub-Zero pretended not to notice his daughter zone out and pressed the button in the middle of the disc, it lit up and the very recognisable image of Johnny Cage pop up. “Snowman! Sorry, sorry, Grandmaster Snowman! Listen, listen, I need your help. If you haven’t heard I’ve put together my own little SF A-Team. Great team! Really, but I’m having a little problem with teamwork, you know, young, hot-headed, not working well with other... and that just my kid! Ha! Anyway I want to do a little training excise with them. Show them that working together could save them from a life and death situation. If you could help out bro, that’ll be great! Get back to me ASAP. Later Subby! Oh! And say hi to little Subby for me!” Johnny cage’s image disappears leaving Clear and her father in the silence of the throne room once more. “He’s an interesting man” was all Clear could say “They’ll be here by nightfall tomorrow” her farther response, going back to his chair. Clear couldn’t hide the shock on her face. “Wait, you’re doing it? for real?”  
“Yes. The young ones will one day be the defenders of Earthrealm, if there is a chance to improve them, we must take it”  
“We?” Clear asked. Her farther smiles at her again. 2 in one day, Clear was getting freaked out. “Of course you will be involved. Like the ones in Cage’s team you will one day be a defender of Earthrealm, Tundra. This will be as much of a training excise for you as it will be for them. You have just over 24 hours. Prepare” Clear bows slightly to her farther, quickly turned and descends the stairs. Hm. Looks like things were going to get interesting around here.


	2. Erron The Lesser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! This one took a lot longer than expected! Enjoy (I hope)

“Make way! Make way for your Kahn!” One of the guards boomed as Kotal Kahn’s carriage made its way thought the market of outworld. The people scurried out the way, some ran when they got a glimpse of Ermac. EJ had known him since she was a baby, Guy still gave the hebe gebes. EJ stayed to the right side of her namesake, her dad Erron Black. EJ had just been lazing around the palace courtyard, laying in a hammock she’d had tied to two trees in the shade. Her dad had snuck up-he tried-and shot the hammocks rope, making it fall. EJ spun her body, landing in a press up position. “Dang, your reflexes are gettin fast junior” Erron said.  
“Nah., I think you’re getting sloppy. Heard you crunch a branch, 10 seconds before the shots” EJ replied smirking. She got to her feet.  
“Careful now kid. Get dress.”  
“I am dress” She was wearing a black tank top and red leggings. “Something a bit more...professional and armour, were picking someone up”  
“Dangerous?” EJ asked. Erron smirked  
“Isn’t it always?”

“This isn’t dangerous dad, this is Kano” EJ whispered to her farther as they continued their march down the street. Is there a different EJ?” Erron questioned.  
“Yeah, Kano’s worst. You and Mama have literally told me my entire life: Don’t trust Kano. Don’t go near Kano. Check under you bed for Kano.”  
“Err, Your thinking of the bogeyman with that last one, kiddo”  
“No, he’s over there” EJ reply pointing at Ermac. Erron can’t help but chuckle. EJ continues “My whole life I’ve been warned about this man. Now he’s sitting back there, having a chit chat with the Kahn of outworld. Are things really getting that bad”  
“They are Junior” Erron reply. He was wearing his face mask but EJ could tell he was frowning deep. He didn’t take his eyes of the road ahead. “Mileena gettin bolder with her attacks. Tarkatans are slaughtering people in the streets. Hell, your Mama off looking into people conjoining portals tryin to get other realms” as they walked, Erron put his arm round his daughter shoulder, and looked at her. “Sometimes kid, you gotta fight bad with worst.” EJ sighed.  
“I know, but.... Dad?”  
“Hmmm?” EJ nodded her head. “Up ahead” Erron turned his head to we’re his daughter was looking. Up at the top of the market, between two large stone buildings. Two huge cargo caravans were smashed together. Barrels, crates, boxes of full of various items were scattered all over the street. How the hell did that happen, EJ thought.  
“Junior go back to the Kahn carriage.” He father said rather bluntly. She look at him confused; she saw his eyes had gone darker. “But dad....”  
“Don’t argue with me EJ. Just go.” The tone he used. EJ just nodded her head, turned and began to jog back to the centre of the guard, were the carriage was. 

She got halfway there when she heard D’vorah. “Make way for Kotal Kahn! Move!” She made eye contact with EJ. “Erron the lesser” D’vorah beckon her over. EJ sighed. She hated when people called her that. “Yes, D’vorah?”   
“This one wants to know what the delay is? And why are you back here?”  
“Looks like some sort of collision on the road, a big one. My farther told me to come back here”   
“Protecting his Young. This one agrees with that. Go. Go to the carriage” EJ watch D’vorah walk towards the collision. Now Ermac gave her the creeps, D’vorah....there was something off about her. EJ always felt uneasy around the Kytin. She’d didn’t know why, just a feeling. One her Mom and dad shared. EJ had just it made back to the carriage when she headed the foots steps. A lot of footsteps. Fast ones. Then she heard the wars cries. EJ head snap to nearest ally and saw who were making the noises. Like she didn’t already know. She saw the hoard of yellow eyes, fangs and blades coming straight for her. “TARKATANS!” EJ screamed as loud as she could. It got the guards attention just before the impact. Suddenly they were swamped by the takatans. Quick as anything, EJ grabbed the dagger strapped to her side and slashed the throat of the first takatan to get close. As the blood exploded from the wound, EJ raised her left hand, suspending the blood mid-air. She focus, the blood beginning to boil. When the next few takatans got close enough, EJ threw the boiling blood. The screeches they let out as the blood stripped the flesh from their bones was deafening, however it didn’t deter their comrades, who simple jump over the burning bodies. One of the drooling brutes had got though the osh-tekks that had now circled the carriage, and tackled EJ, slamming her against the carriage. EJ had just enough time to ram her knee into the tarkantan’s stomach, keeping him just at arm’s length. Years of gruelling training from both of her parents had left her with strength that nobody could believe she had. “Damn, Man! Ever heard of mouthwash!” EJ gagged as she kept the brutes fanged mouth from her face. EJ felt the carriage shaking from within then a crash on the left side of her face. She and the tarktan turn to see the dazed and confused head of Kano though the window of the carriage. Kano and EJ made eye contact, EJ grinned “having one of those days too huh?” She dropped the grin and turned back to the distracted tarktan. She pulled her head back as far as she could, and head butted the fanged fuck as hard as she could. The tarktan let go and stumbled back, EJ grabbed her revolver from her hip and shot the tarktan right between the eyes. 

Kotal Kahn had tackled Kano out of the carriage and they were now fighting in the middle of the street, Kotal had the upper hand. EJ had just buried her dagger though a tarkatans head when she saw the flash of yellow appear on top of the broken carriage. EJ trained her revolver at the fireball in the yellow and black clad woman’s hand and fired. The bullet skimmed Tanya’s wrist, making her extinguish the fireball. Tanya snapped her next toward EJ and scowled before replacing it with a smirk, she jumped off the carriage and walk slowly toward EJ “Hmmm, Let’s see now: Cowboy boot, leather pants, button up shirt and vest. You dress like Erron Black, but the hair. Those lips.” EJ holster her revolver, her grip on her dagger tighten. “I know you Halfling.” Tanya sneered getting into a fighting stance.  
“And I you. You elitist fuck. Edina’s gone.”  
“Millena will restore It. I’d rather die than integrate.” EJ got into her own stance, she eyed the older woman. “Fine” was all EJ said as there Kombat began. Tanya threw a punch which EJ blocked, she ducked when the next punch was throw, but that’s what Tanya wanted as her knee smashed into EJ face. The cartilage in her nose made a sickening crunch as she fell to her knees, dropping her dagger. Tanya laughed as she advance on the girl. She wouldn’t be laughing for long. EJ waited for her to step on the drops of blood on the floor before making it rise up, rooting Tanya to the spot. Tanya struggled against the red binds as EJ got back to her feet. EJ released the blood binds before landing a spin kick to the side of Tanya’s face making her fall to the ground. Tanya tried to conjure fire from her right hand, but EJ saw. She lifted her booted foot and slammed it down on the Edeina’s hand, crushing her fingers. Tanya’s screams of pain were cut short by EJ other foot in her face, rendering her unconscious on the dirt floor. “Outworld dirt tasted good enough for ya?” EJ sneered at the unconscious woman. 

Fuck her nose hurt. She couldn’t focus on that. Still a hell of a lot of tarkatans. Gotta find her dad. Gotta find the Kahn. The latter wasn’t far. EJ saw Kotal standing over the beaten body of Kano, ready to slit his throat. Huh, least something good was going to come out of today. Before Kotal could finish him, he saw something in the distance. On one of the roofs to be specific. He left Kano in the dirt and slowly walked toward the roof, quickly dispatching two tarkatans in his path. “She tasks me. For the last time.” EJ look to were the Kahn eyes were trained. There she was. Crouch on the roof looking down at the chaos. Mileena. On her right the ‘half god’ Rain. Kotal notices EJ close to him. “Erron the lesser! With me!” The Kahn shouts. Before EJ could register what, he had said, a bright red light had engulfed her and she was no longer on the street, she was on the roof behind Mileena and Rain. EJ groaned, it felt like her heart and stomach had switch placers. “Please give me more of a warning before doing that” EJ whined at Kotal. He just ignored her. “Mileena.” Kotal said readying his blades. “Kano was meant to kill you, miserable snake! Mileena shouted before looking over at her takatans. (“Kill them both!”) she said in their native tongue. The 3 tarkatans advance on Kotal and EJ. Kotal severed the limps of the first two with ease, while EJ duck low away from the thirds arm blade. She pointed her revolver under its chin and fired, what little brains it had going everywhere. Mileena charged Kotal trying to land a few high kicks, which the Kahn blocked easily. She landed a punch to his face, Kotal took it and punch her back, then again. This dazed her enough that she was unable to block the sun beam Kotal blasted at her. She went straight though the bricks of the roof, falling to the ground below, Kotal jumped after her. Leaving EJ alone on the roof with the half god. “Um....any chance you just going to surrender, and we call it a da....” Rain cut EJ off by encasing her in a water bubble.  
“I would never surrender to filth like you! I am a son of Argus! I am not merely a god because that is what foolish commoners call me!” Rain declared. EJ needed to get out of this thing. Quick. She remembered her nose; it was still bleeding. The blood was starting to wash of her face, mingling with the water bubble. EJ focus. Rain was shock when he saw the blue of the bubble turn deep red before exploding. EJ landed on her feet, with no time to think she grabbed her revolver and shot at Rain, he disappeared in a wave of water. EJ ran to where he was mere second ago and looked over the side of the roof. Big mistake. Rain reappear behind the EJ, using both feet to kick her of the roof. She landed on her right shoulder with an audible thud. Fuck, her shoulder had dislocated she was certain of that. She heard Rain near her. “Foolish girl! Did you think you- a halfling bastard- could defeat a god! When I rule, filth like you will be wipe out!”  
EJ took a deep breath. She was one knee now. “Well, that gonna be an easy job” EJ wiped the blood still pouring from her nose with her good hand. Rain look at the girl with confusion. What was she...he didn’t have time to think as EJ threw her blood right at him, getting him in the eyes and chest. The half god screamed in pain. The blood was boiling. EJ rose to her feet, clutching her arm, as Rain staggered back, he tried to recover, swinging for EJ a few times. She dodge them and landed a kick to his gut. Rain groaned, holding his stomach. “It gonna be easy, cause there’s no one else like me.” Rain lets out a frustrated cry and tried to charge EJ again but is stop by the bullet entertaining his shoulder. He dropped to the ground in agony. Bullet didn’t come from EJ, it came from behind her. “Dad!” EJ exclaimed as her dad ran up to her.   
“Junior! You nose! Your arm! What happen?” Erron demanded, looking over his daughters’ injuries. “I kicked two Edenian assess! That what happened!” EJ grinned, some blood dripping onto her teeth. Her dad put his hand on her good arm and brought her in for a quick embrace. “Turn around kid, cause business isn’t done yet.” EJ did as she was told and turn. There, surrounded by osh-tekks, Mileena looked around wildly for an exit. Kotal Kahn in front of her. “Your blood will make right” Kotal began to charge his solar energy. “Up the stair path......to the fires edge!” He blasted at Mileena with both hands and that should have been that. One toastie tyrant, EJ goes home to her hammock. But it didn’t go like that. From nowhere Mileena pulls out a disc shaped object. An amulet? The amulet take the full force of Kotal’s blast and start to...to absorb it? No. Amplify it. Her dad see this too. “Look out!” He shouts grabbing EJ, shielding her as the amulet threw back the Kahn blast. The beams went wildly in different directions, hitting several guards, they turned to ash were they stood. From where she was crouched with her farther, EJ could see Mileena hit the ground, the arm which held the amulet was smoking and covered in fresh burns. She couldn’t control it? Suddenly Rain appeared next to Mileena, as quick as he appeared, he was gone, taking Mileena with him. After a few moments Erron let his iron grip on his daughter go, once he was sure it was safe. EJ got up and looked around. The street was now almost silence, the only sounds coming from the cries of the wounded and smouldering ashes of the dead. It took EJ a moment to speak: “What the fuck was that!?”   
Kotal Kahn, who had been hit by the blast was being helped by D’vorah. He walk towards the her and placed a hand on her good shoulder. “A mere cub...grown to be a jaguar” He dropped his hand from her shoulder and continued his hobble-walk past her. EJ turned and 


	3. A Frosty Welcome

To most it would be impossible to see though the cold fog that covered the sky over the temple. Clear wasn’t most people. With her unnaturally blue eyes, she could clearly see the SF ship hovering above the south of the temple. Clear was hanging onto one of higher pillars of the temple, she took in a deep breath of icy air. She could feel the icicles forming in her throat and lungs. Clear saw the back of the ship open slightly and four figures drive out like hawks swooping for their prey. Time to begin. Clear shot two small ice balls towards the ground, signalling to the guards to lower the defensive and let her farther know there ‘guests’ had arrived. Once she was sure the message had been recived , she let go of the pillar. Clear free falls for several second, landing on the roof. Ice she had encased her knee and right foot in had taken the full force of the fall. Clear ran across the roof of the Lin Kuei temple, toward the area were the members of the special forces had landed, she stopped just at the edge of the roof and crouched. There they were, the four members of Johnny Cages elite team. They were moving slowly thought the south entrance looking left to right and up. They wouldn’t be able to see her. The fog was too thick and Clear’s Lin Kuei uniform was close to the colour of the landscape. Her uniform was similar to her farther old one (she seen it many times in a glass case in his private study) The differences between them being Clear’s was a little lighter and her face mask and headband.   
“Kay guys. Move slow. This is new territory” Clear heard the blond say. Cassie Cage: the leader of the group, Clear deducted. She looked over the other members; The dark skin woman just behind Cage with the arm blasters must be Jacqui Briggs, the daughter of former commander and revenant, Jackson Briggs. The man in the brown vest was Shaolin, that was obvious. His lack of shivering means he’s had thermal training similar to the kind the Lin Kuei do. The Wu-Shi academy offers classes in thermal training and it appeared Kung-Jin was smart enough to take it. The final male was Takahashi Takeda. Clear didn’t have to guess that, she knew the names of all active Shrirai-Ryu Clan members especially Scorpion’s own Chujin. 

“Anyone else a little creep out? We’re are they?” Jacqui Briggs asked. She was asking the right questions. Good. “Relax, Jacqui. This place is hundreds of miles away from anything. There probably......chilling somewhere” Kung-Jin laughed at his own joke. Cassie Cage rolled her eyes. Takeda hadn’t said a word. He had two fingers against his left temple, he was using his telepathy to look for nearby people. Smart, but it wouldn’t work with Clear. She had been taught young how to protect her mind from unwanted visitors. A skill not taught to her by the Lin Kuei.She learnt it from her mother’s people; The Matoka. 

Her mother. The Matoka. She’d been thinking about both since last night. Her mother had been named Bright Cloud and had been special forces, part of international relations. Her job had been to make sure groups like the Shaolin, Lin Kuei and Shrirai-Ryu all stay in the loop with each other. 17years ago, she was sent on a 4-month mission to the Lin Kuei Temple in China, where she met Kuai Liang, also known as Sub-zero. Bright returned home, pregnant with Clear. She’d spend the first 4 years of her life on the Matoka reservation, being taken care of by her grandparents when her mother was away. Her grandmother would tell her stories of the great sprite and all the other gods, while her grandfather would lecture her about the importance of tribal traditions and family. One day her mother didn’t come back home. Killed by Black Dragon on her way back from the Wu Shi academy. Everything happen within the next few weeks; The funeral, the manifestation of her abilities, her father showing up to take her back to the Lin Kuei. She’d go back to the reservation for 1 week every year till she was 12. That was the year her Grandfather demanded she choose: Lin Kuei or Matoka. She hadn’t been back since. Clear had completely devoted herself to her training. “If your mother could see you now!” Her Grandfather shouted after her. Hm. What would she think of her? Clear thought.

Clear followed the member of Cages teams to the Temple Shrine. The team crouch behind one of the statues that was near some steps that led into the Temple, unaware of Clear being above them. These were the best of the best? Clear had expected more. She thought at least once one of them would notice a presence, but no. They spent all there time bickering, Cage and Kung Jin especially. There were still doing it as they plan a strategy to get her Farther. So far Clear wasn’t empress. She almost wanted them to fail this training. She knew what would happen if the passed...  
The door to the temple opened making the team jump as Sub-Zero-accompanied by several clan members- made their way to the statue in the centre of the courtyard. He farther saw though the mist, his icy blue eyes making contact with her darker ones. He nodded slightly before turning head back to the shrine. He knew they were there, Clear stay crouch on the roof. Sub-zero and the Clan members kneeled to the statue, paying their respects.thats what it looked like. Clear was watching the team, Kung Jin got up from his crouching position, Cassie tried to stop him, but he just ignored her. He march over to Sub-Zero. “Hey you! I need you to come with m...” Clear front flipped off the roof, landing right in front of Kung Jin. She had drawn the tomahawk handle that was strapped to her left leg. Kung Jin smirked. “Um...think you forgot something” without breaking eye contact Clear grip the handle tight and manifested the sharp icy axe head at the top. She made it a little bigger than usual. “You are not welcome here” Sub-Zero calmly said, not moving or opening his eyes. Cassie push Jin out of the way. She touch the tip of Clear axe. “Um, you mind putting that down?” Cassie asked. Clear just blink at her. “Fair enough” Cassie continued “Grandmaster, we need you to come with us. My name is Sergeant...” Suddenly more Lin Kuei came out from every direction, appearing out of nowhere like shadows at twilight. They surround the area. Sub-Zero rouse from the ground. A serious, cold expression on his face. “You demand my cooperation. Yet you are cut off. Surround. What will you do now?” Sub-Zero moved closer, standing next to his daughter. “My farther always spoke highly of you Sub-Zero. He wants to talk” Cassie pleaded, Clear saw her feet and body shift slightly, getting into a fighting stance. Smart. “Hm. Talking. Always his first choice” Her father said, his tone making it clear he wasn’t going anywhere. “Okay....how about pummelling” Kung Jin spoke up going for the first Clan member he saw. It exploded from there. Clear watch her father go for Cage, while Briggs and Jin fought off clan members. Takahashi went for Clear, he struck quick with his right arm whip. Not quick enough. Clear caught the whip mere inches from her face, shock pass over Takeda own face. Clear froze the tip of the whip and started moving the frost down, she got a couple more inches before the whip began to heat up, making Clear let go, Takeda took the chance. He rush the girl, swinging a left hook, Clear was just able to block it. She threw her own punch at his gut; Takeda was able to catch her fist before it made contact. Clear kick his upper thigh, making him let go of her and allowing some distance. Clear froze her right hand and made it look like she was going to swing. Takeda block his face, at the last second, Clear drop low, sweeping Takeda’s legs, he landed on his back with an audible thud. “You’re a telepath. You should of know what I was planning” Clear scolded, standing over the older man. “Did your farther not teach you well, Takahashi Takeda?” She let him get back up. “My father taught me many things...Clear Cloud.” Clear wasn’t surprise that he knew her. “You know me. Then you know my father had taught me as well.” Clear freezer both her arms from hands to shoulders. She was ready. Takeda tried to kick her in the face, Clear blocked with her new frost armoured arms. He tried to punch her lower torso, Clear crouched slightly to block that too. She tried to land a punch herself, but Takeda was ready. He dodged, grabbed Clears arm and flipped her over his shoulder. Takeda thought the girl would just hit the ground with a thud, imagine his surprise when she shatter into ice shards all over the stone floor. “What the?” He mumbled as he looked at the pieces of what he thought to be Clear. He was unaware of the figure perched on top of the shrine statue. Clear dived quickly off the top. Her feet made contact with the back of Takeda head, knocking him both to the ground and unconscious. Clear stood over the Shriru-Ryu member. “You still have much to learn.” 

Clear attention turned to a cry of pain; she reconised the voice. Her farther had apparently made quick work of Cage; Briggs however seemed to had gotten the upper hand on him. Sub-Zero was on one knee clutching his stomach. Jacqui had her arm blasters trained on him. With no hesitation Clear sent a ball of ice at the blasters freezing them. Briggs turned to were the blast had come from, her and Clear made eye contact. “Jacqueline Briggs” Clear cracked her neck.  
“That specialist Briggs to you.”  
“Yes. I’ve been told rank Is important in your family.” Clear made her left hand into a fist, breaking the ice on Briggs’s blasters. “There is a different between having a rank and owning one.” Clear continued.  
“I am not being lecture by a kid!” Briggs growled coming for Clear. Jacqui punches were fast, faster than Clear could imagine. Jacqui was able to land punches to Clear torso and face. Damn it. Gotta get the upper hand. Jacqui booted Clear away making her fall, Clear rolled back and did a reverse handstand, her feet touch the ground just in time to see Briggs blast two rings of energy at her. Clear froze her hand and caught the rings, they froze the instant they touch her hands. Clear tossed them back at Briggs, hitting her in the chest and face, Briggs stumbled back with a grunt, Clear ran and jump a few meters in the air, she stretched out her left leg, freezing it from foot to shin. She brought it down on Jacqui with intent. Jacqui crashed to the ground, unconscious. Clear unfroze her leg. “You are a worthy opponent, Specialist Briggs”

Clear stood behind the four SF members who were kneeling on the cold stones with their hands tied behind their backs. Clear was a little disappointed. Her farther had told her just after morning meditation that If Johnny Cage’s team past this test, that he was going to send Clear back with them. To be a sort of an ambassador for the Lin Kuei. Clear had been conflicted when she was told this. The Lin Kuei was her Clan, her family. Her Farther was hard on her sure, but she still loved him, he was the only parent she had left. On the other hand she hadn’t had contact with the outside world for over 3 years, she had no knowledge of anything happening outside the snow-covered mountains that surrounded the temple. Had not felt warm sunlight on her skin for so long she could barely remember what it felt like. Had heard nothing about her grandparents.they could be dead for all she knew.   
“You’ll catch hell for killing us” Cassie said in an edged tone.   
“Hm. Perhaps you are right” Sub-Zero replied. He looked to Clear. “Tundra!”  
Clear nodded and grabbed the small blade on her belt, she quickly cut the four-captive free. “That...actually worked?” Cassie asked. A whistle came from the entrance of the temple, everyone turn to see the smirking face of Johnny Cage. Jacqui face went from a look of confused to realisation. “This was all a....a...”  
“Training excise, yes” Sub-zero finished. By now Clear had moved to stand by her father’s left side. “Damn. I should of seen it” Cassie muttered. Clear agreed. We’re they so arrogant to believe that they could take on over 30 highly trained assassins?  
“You and your friend so much promise, Cassandra Cage” Clears farther began. “But until you function as one, you will fall short. It is a skill you must learn” Clear felt her farther put his hand on her shoulder. “It is a skill my daughter will help you with.” Clear turn her neck so fast she thought it would break. “What!” Clear exclaimed.  
“What!” Cages team shouted  
“Yeah! We’re getting lil Snowball!” Clear heard Johnny Cage shout.   
(“Father, what is happening? You said I would only join this team if they passed”) Clear was speaking in Mandarin.  
(“That was the plan, originality. But I believe you would do well joining them. They can learn from you and you from them.”)  
(“But...”)  
(This is not a request, Tundra. You will join their team as a representative of the Lin Kuei. Go pack. You will be leaving in 30 minutes”) Sub-zero kept a cold expression but seeing his daughter face go from confusion to sadness so quickly did make a him question himself for a second. Clear didn’t notice. “Yes Grandmaster”. Clear moved away from her farther hand and bowed before walking quickly away. As she made her way up the steps, Cage put his hand on her shoulder. “Welcome to the team kid.” All Clear did was nod her head and continue walking. She was the one who wanted some change, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! This took a while. Sorry for the delay but I will try to upload a least once a week


	4. Update

Hey I know its been awhile since I uploaded a new chapter, but fear not a new chapter of RC is in the works and should be finished in a few days. I’m just finishing a chapter for my other fic Blood and Gunpowder that will be up later today if anyone is interested. :)


	5. Intrusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am a writing machine at the minute! The next Chapter with be the meeting of Blood and Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a writing machine at the minute! The next Chapter with be the meeting of Blood and Ice.....

“We believe it to be Shinnok’s amulet”  
“What! That is supposed to be in Earthrealm!” Kotal Kahn voiced boomed down the corridor. EJ had to move her ear from the door. Damn, it was rare for Kotal to raise his voice, he was always so calm and measured, to hear him so mad and panicked... “We’re looking into how Mileena could have gotten her hand on it.” EJ heard her mother say. EJ mother-The Blood Mage Skarlet-had arrived back from her mission a couple hours after the Mileena incident in Sun Do Village. Her Mother usually keeps a quiet, calm but deadly demeanour. The quiet and calm parts were nowhere to be seen when she saw EJ with blood gushing from her nose and her shoulder swelled up. She healed Junior while Senior got scream at. Even the Kahn got an earful too, apparently letting a 15-year-old fight a pyromancer and a half god is not okay. It didn’t go down well when the Kahn pointed out that Skarlet was a lot younger when she started fighting. That was a few days ago, EJ Mother, Farther, Kotal Kahn, D’Vorah, Ermac and reptile had basically lock themselves in the Royal guard meeting room, discussing Mileena, the amulet, whole villages disappearing. Outworld was getting crazy then usually.

Apparently, the Kahn thought EJ was old enough to throw down with two powerful warriors, however she was too young to sit in on council’s meetings. Makes a lot of sense. EJ had the left side of her face pressed against the huge wooden door, trying to listen in. EJ had heard about Shinnok’s amulet: It’s the weapon of the fallen elder god, also his prison, it was kept at some super-secret white lotus temple in Earthrealm that only a hand full of people-including the thunder god Raiden-knew about. How did Mileena get her mitts on it? Kano maybe? He still had a couple of connections back in Earthrealm, but EJ couldn’t imagine any of them could find the location of the amulet. Could the white lotus have a rat in it rank? Maybe it could be someone high up in the Special forces. EJ was so engross in thought she didn’t hear the heels clicking on the stone floor, getting closer to the door. The door is opened quickly, causing EJ to fall flat on her face halfway into the chamber. She lifted her head slightly and saw a pair of blood red boots right in front of her. “Hi Mama” EJ grinned sheepishly up at Skarlet. Skarlet look down at her daughter with her arms crossed, one eyebrow raised. “Hello Kinla (Baby), what are you doing”  
“Oh, I just wanted….…. I was passing…. tying my boot….is it worth me trying to lie?”  
“No. No it’s not”  
“Okay, just checking” EJ jumped to her feet.  
“Since you have heard most of the conversation, you might as well stay, Erron the lesser.” Kotal said looking at EJ and Skarlet with a sombre expression.  
“My Kahn, this one thinks that she should not be here. Erron the lesser is still a child and…”D’Vorah was cut off before she could finish   
“EJ was at Sun Do village during the attack” Skarlet put emphasise on EJ’s name. She hated it just as much as her child when someone refer to her as the lesser. “Yeah, and she fought like hell there too, she has every right to be here” Erron continued glaring at D’Vorah. You could say a lot of bad things about Erron Black and Skarlet, but you couldn’t fault them on how much they loved their daughter. “The Kahn has said the girl may stay. She stays.” Ermac piped up, Kotal nodded at him. EJ followed her mother to the long oak table were everyone was seated. Kotal was at the top of course, D’Vorah was on his right, next to her was Reptile watching EJ with narrows eyes . On the Kahn’s left was Ermac, he 

always had a frown on his mummified face so it was hard to know what he was feeling. Erron pull the chair out next to him so EJ could sit in-between him and her mother. He ruffled her loose red and brown hair when she sat down. The meeting continued. “Since the attack, reports say the entire population of Sun-Do Village has disappear. Skarlet, care to show your findings?” Kotal asked the blood mage sitting near the end of the table. “Of course” Skarlet took her blade strapped to her side, slicing her right palm open. She held it over the table, allowing several droplets of blood hit the wood. As quickly as they hit the table they began to rise, glowing bright enough to light the enter chamber crimson. The blood moved around in air until it created a solid image, a symbol of some kind. “ This transport symbol was found just outside Sun-Do Village. It similar to the others I have discovered over the past few weeks. However this one was craft for mass travel, to one specific place. Earthrealm. The glow dimmed as Skarlet waved her hand, making the blood recede back into her palm, she sat back down. “You got to teach me how to do that.” EJ whispered to her mother. Skarlet smiled at her, patting her on her arm.   
“Earthrealm again!” Reptile suddenly exploded “It is clear that they are playing some part in this! We must strike them before they do us!  
“Now hold on their Reptile, before you galloped off gotta make sure your reins are secure.” Erron cut in. “We ain’t got no proof Earthrealm has any idea what goin on here.”   
“You would say that, Black! I haven’t forgotten that you are a native Earthrealmer!” Reptile spat back. “An Earthrealm who has lived here for over 20 years. Who has an outworlder wife and daughter. Skarlet retorted.  
“His blood is still Earthrealmer” D’Vorah said, glaring at Skarlet.  
EJ could see Kotal was getting visibly angry. She decided to steer this meeting back on course. “So did any else notice that Millena can’t control the amulet, or was that just me?” The adults stopped there digs at each other, all turning to look at EJ. She gulped, should have just let them fight.  
“This one doesn’t remember hearing that you could talk during this meeting” D’Vorah snapped. “And yet she is the only one giving us useful information” Kotal silenced D’Vorah with a glance. He turned back to EJ “Speak, child.” EJ rose from her chair. Should she stand? She already was. Skarlet could feel her daughter’s heart beating a little faster. When she was in battle, she has so much confidents. Public speaking in such a tense environment… Skarlet took her child’s hand into hers giving it a reassuring squeeze. EJ spoke; “Okay so that energy was shooting back out wildly, there was no grace, no direction. It hit you, my Kahn, but I believe that was pure luck. Also I notice when she hit the ground, the arm the amulet was in…it was burned, badly. I could smell it. She was weakened, drastically after using it. We all know what Mileena is like, if she had control over it, she would be flaunting it, instead she only used the amulet as a last resort.”  
“Kids right. Mileena would of just strolled up to palace with the amulet and blasted us all the way to Neartherrealm if she could handle to power.” Erron said, looking at EJ with pride.  
“If she is correct, then there might be an energy signal that could lead us right to her” Kotal said rising from his seat. The other followed suit. “Ermac, Reptile. Go to the blast zone in Sun-Do, see if you can pick up a trail.” Both Reptile and Ermac bowed to there Kahn before walking out of the chamber. “The rest of you, I believe it time we start making plans to get back into contact with Earthrealm. See what is going on there” Apparently they wouldn’t have to wait long, as a guard hurried into the chamber “Forgive me for the intrusion my Kahn, but I bring troubling news”  
“What is it? Mileena?” The Kahn asked  
“No. Earthrealmers. Reports say member of the Special forces,Shaolin,Shuriu-Ryu and Lin-Kuei have been spotted just outside of town.” Kotal eyes widen. His head snapped toward EJ and her parents. “Erron Black, Skarlet, take some of the guard into town to escort the Earthrealmers to the palace. I believe it is time we had words” The Kahn walk out of the chamber, D’Vorah behind, leaving the trio to stand there. “Shaolin, Special forces, Lin-Kuei and Shuriu-Ryu walk into outworld. Sound like the start of a joke” EJ said.  
“Wait till ya hear the punchline kiddo” Her farther replied, cocking his guns.


End file.
